


Glee Ever After

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, inspired by Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: For months, the Jester (Hunter) has been, with a stolen magic book, plotting the destruction of Wonderland. The only person who could possible stand in his way is not only the rightful heir to the power, but also the one person who doesn't want it - Raven King (Kurt).





	Glee Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a short plot bunny I had been working on that I don't think will ever travel past these 400+ words, but it was an adaptation of Ever After High, but using the Glee cast as the characters. Kurt was Raven, Sebastian/Lizzie Hearts, Blaine/Apple White, Brittany/Madeline Hatter, and so on, with Kurtbastian end game. But I wrote this, and I really like it, but only the folks on Tumblr got to read it. So, here you are. <3

"You stupid, ridiculously dressed, insignificant fool!" Kurt sneered, eyes glowing deep violet like a bruise. "You think you can use my mother's spells against me? ME!? The son of the Evil Queen?" Kurt chuckled wickedly. "I was born of that power! It flows through my veins! You might have the words, you over-inflated clown, but the proof of those words lives inside me!"  
  
"What does that matter?" Hunter laughed, flipping arrogantly through the pages. "You don't know how to wield it! Without these words, you're flailing! This mess you've made trying to defeat me is _nothing_ compared to what I'm about to do to you and your little storybook friends! I've read every single line written here, Raven _King_ " - Hunter mocked - "and you haven't even cracked the spine!" With a smug smile, Hunter opened to a page he had glimpsed briefly, one with a spell that would dismantle Kurt, Sebastian Hearts, Blaine White, _all_ of Wonderland molecule by molecule - and still keep its inhabitants alive. The resounding screams of horror would echo in Hunter's ears like music.   
  
He couldn't wait to hear it.  
  
He opened the book, thumbing through the pages, skimming through spells he'd already read, but they were different now. They'd begun to change. The book felt lighter in his hands, ephemeral. There were gaps in the lines, words missing. Spells he had read over and over in order to set them to memory no longer made any sense. He realized, as the book slammed shut in his hands, only half the size it was before, that it had begun to dissolve, piece by piece bleeding away and shooting across the present room to where Kurt's hand outstretched absorbed the pages until the entire book, every last spell, completely vanished inside his skin.  
  
With a grim smile, Kurt closed his eyes, the power of those words coursing through him, the print scrolling across his face and disappearing down his throat.  
  
When Kurt opened his eyes again, they had turned indigo, pupils wide, or gone entirely - the group clustered on the ground couldn't tell.   
  
So dark and sinister did Kurt's eyes become, they looked nearly black.  
  
"Surprise, surprise, Jester." Kurt levitated off the mountain of presents piled beneath his feet. "There's more than one way to read a book." Kurt clasped his hands together and cracked his knuckles. A ball of purple flame devoured his hand. Evil crackled from his fingertips, stealing heat from the entire room. "Now," Kurt said, his voice devoid of that glorious, musical ring that Sebastian loved so much, "what was that you were saying before about _cracking spines_?"


End file.
